Hambre (Ronniecoln)
by Jacques Marx
Summary: Lincoln nunca se vio rogándole a alguien, dejando fuera a los miembros de su familia, para que le permita comer. Hambre tenía. Una descarada y metafórica ofensa para otra persona. (one shot)


Hola. Este one shot existió a finales de 2018, y ahora es una versión "remake" y nuevamente publicada. Porque al fin y al cabo todo es mejorable.

**"Hambre"**

_Casa de los Santiago, Royal Woods; 14:00pm._

Furiosa estaba, y mucho, pensaba en lo desubicado que era su estúpido novio, ¿Cómo podía atreverse a decirle aquello y no darse cuenta de lo hiriente que fue? Igual se suponía que no debería estar enojada, tampoco era algo serio... ¿O sí? ¿Y si todo era una irónica metáfora que el universo le había dado en bandeja de plata para que se alejara de él? Rebuscado, simplemente rebuscado. Era fácil admitirlo, complicado para ella. Eran celos.

\- ¡Pero...!

\- Bueno... Voy a casa y vuelvo rápido, ¿Sí?

Aquel día, el Loud de doce años estaba de visita en la casa de Ronnie Anne, quién se encontraba de vacaciones en Royal Woods, y las aprovecharía al máximo con su novio. Sí, habían dado el paso definitivo en su ambigua relación; ya que, ¡Vamos! Se perdían durante horas amando la personalidad, el rostro y el cuerpo del otro lo suficiente como para aceptar que no eran solo amigos.

Aprovechando cierta soledad en la casa que no esperaban tener, los dos no se midieron en su "día de diversión", que aunque la idea sonaba al principio ligeramente pervertida le pareció interesante al par. Aún así, Lincoln notó en ella algo de resistencia o timidez a la hora de dar cariño, ya que él desde que eran novios se abrió mucho más para ella y eso era algo que a la Santiago le encantaba, pero que no correspondía de la misma manera.

Prosiguiendo con la situación actual, pues ésta era complicada para Lincoln. Ronnie Anne estaba sentada en sus piernas, con una expresión enojada y algo infantil, y él no hallaba respuestas para esa repentina conducta.

\- ¡Ajedrez! Una partida más - Sonó y se vio desesperada al coger un pequeño tablero de ajedrez y colocarlo rápidamente en sus piernas.

Lincoln la miró extrañado.

\- Bueno... ¿Segura? Hace rato no entendías cómo mover la torre...

\- ¿Ehhh? Tú también tienes lapsus mentales, cállate y juguemos.

Lincoln con aparente calma colocó las piezas en el tablero, aunque lo cierto era que no había comido nada ese día y jugar le parecía fastidioso.

\- ¿Blancas o negras? - preguntó Lincoln.

\- Negras.

\- Bien...

Como las reglas del juego dictaban que el jugador que dominaba las piezas blancas daba por iniciada la partida, Lincoln hizo el primer movimiento.

\- ¡No! ¿Por qué comienzas tú primero?

\- Elegiste las negras. Comienzo yo primero en ese caso.

\- ¿Pero no es eso una ventaja?

\- Realmente no...

\- No quieres jugar, ¿Verdad?

Todo cogió a Lincoln desprevenido. Es decir, hace unos minutos estaban todo felices y ahora Ronnie parecía... ¿Encaprichada? Pero no sabía por qué.

\- ¿Y tú? Moví la pieza y te quejaste.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Más ajedrez no.

El albino estaba confundido, ¿Discutían? Porque la reacción de ella, al tirar al suelo el tablero con todo y piezas, no le pareció normal.

\- Y si... Aghh - Pensó por un momento besarlo con intensidad como estaba deseando todo el día, pero sacrificar su orgullo no era una opción - ¿No quieres agua? ¿O comida de perro?

"¿... Perro?"

\- Hoy hubo guerra de comida en el desayuno, mi sándwich terminó en la cara de Lisa, no en mi estómago. Vamos, Ronnie.- Rogarle a su ahora novia siempre era difícil, y más cuando ella también le estaba rogando, sin sentido alguno para él pero le rogaba.

\- ¿Pero qué vas a hacer con comer, idiota? - Ahora alzaba la voz, dejando claro que estaba enojada.

\- ¿Primero me ofreces comida de perro y ahora haces esa pregunta? - Contestó, temiendo entrar en una discusión. Pero realmente tenía hambre, es algo natural.

\- ¡Ok! Qué podía esperar yo del patético Lincoln.- Y se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia el frente, es decir, no hacia Lincoln. Aunque no se bajó de sus piernas, aún no dejaría que se fuese.

\- Tengo hambre, como cualquier ser humano.- Dijo en voz baja, cansado de la extraña actitud de la morena. Aquello llegó, por supuesto, a los oídos de la chica que estaba encima de él, prácticamente.

\- ¡Ten hambre de MÍ, idiota! -

El monumental sonrojo que cruzó las mejillas del albino llegó a los ojos de la ruda chica, quién se dió cuenta de sus palabras de inmediato.

Ahora parecían dos tomates.

\- Olvida eso - Dijo con rapidez, aún sin quitar su mirada de los, para una profunda parte de ella, preciosos ojos del albino, aunque deseaba que dichos orbes la dejasen de contemplar.

\- ¿Q-quieres q-que te coma? - Preguntó, casi tartamudeando y sin importarle mucho lo tonto que sonó.

\- N-no me moveré de aquí... - La morena quería que la tierra se la tragase, era tan incómodo la forma en que seguían el juego del otro a pesar del doble sentido.

Lincoln quedó paralizado por momentos, Ronnie Anne se había cruzado de brazos y esperaba que él hiciese algo, que la besase para ser más precisos, era lo único que quería para completar ese gran día, sentir sus labios en los suyos de nuevo.

El albino ni se movió.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! - Y ella lo besó, sujetando con sus manos la camisa de él para así pegarlo consigo.

Fue un beso rudo y largo, además de inexperto; no importa cuántas veces se hayan besado antes (no tantas, en verdad), en esta ocasión los labios de la chica buscaban únicamente devorar los del chico, no necesitaba ser técnica. Extrañamente fue encantador para los dos, excepto el final en el que el cuerpo les exigió aire.

Estaba muy sonrojada cuando se separó de él, no pudo desviar su mirada y terminó ésta fija a la de Lincoln, quién le tomó el beso por sorpresa pero que lo correspondió como pudo, aunque qué importaba, sentir como ella tomaba el control era magnífico.

Pero ahora el Loud no hablaba, nuevamente parecían dos tomates, y Ronnie Anne no estaba dispuesta a esperar otra vez.

\- ¿Y? ¿No dirás nada, torpe? - Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

\- ... Esto... S-sigo teniendo hambre.

**Fin.**


End file.
